Question: $\dfrac{7}{8} + \dfrac{3}{5} = {?}$
Explanation: ${\dfrac{7}{8}}$ ${\dfrac{3}{5}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{7 \times 5}{8 \times 5}}$ ${\dfrac{3 \times 8}{5 \times 8}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{35}{40}}$ ${\dfrac{24}{40}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{35} + {24}}{40} $ $ = \dfrac{59}{40}$